


Wonderful

by DoctorV



Series: Archive: Doc's Old-Ass Comics Fic (DC, JLU, etc.) [23]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Justice League, Justice League International (Comic)
Genre: Her Costume Does Though, Implied Sexual Content, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Wonder Woman Does Not Actually Appear In This Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-30
Updated: 2005-12-30
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: Booster is late for a meeting, it's a funny story. Ted misses it because Booster is wearing a Wonder Woman costume.





	Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 12/30/2005, with the author's note:  
> "I'll admit it, I stole this idea from another fic. It is hilarious and I highly recommend it if you're a Stargate: Atlantis fan. Or heck, even if you're not you might enjoy it. It's called Dangling Participles and features a kilt. My fic does not. ^_^  
> For the record, I previously had two fics wanting me to write them that involved Wonder Woman costumes. I _still_ have those two fics wanting to be written because this wasn't either one of them. -_-"
> 
> Added to Ao3 (but backdated): 04/10/2018

Ted was bored. So was just about everyone else except Max, who was irritated. If he was also bored, it wasn't showing through the irritation.

 

Booster was late for the team meeting and they were waiting for him.

 

Whether it was to prove some sort of point or just to give them more of an excuse to yell at him for being late was unclear, but whatever the reason was Max didn't intend to start the meeting until he showed up.

 

"Hey guys!" Booster called from outside the room. "Sorry I'm late. Uh, heh, funny story."

 

Ted missed what that story was. Whatever it was, it probably explained why Booster was wearing a Wonder Woman costume.

 

It actually fit, too. Though maybe it was kind of tight.

 

Very tight.

 

All over tight.

 

"Beetle?"

 

Ted probably should've noticed that Booster was standing in front of him. After all, that's where the Wonder Woman costume was. And Booster was wearing the Wonder Woman costume.

 

Had Booster shaved?

 

"You okay?" Booster asked, leaning over. And Ted could see _right_ down the front of the costume now.

 

Nevermind there wasn't really anything to see, there was the knowledge that there _could_ be something there.

 

Why hadn't he ever noticed how much skin Booster had?

 

"Buh," Ted said, and felt that was sufficient to convey his request that Booster marry him and only take the Wonder Woman costume off for the purpose of being naked and having sex. Though maybe they could leave it on occasionally while having sex. But not too often or Ted would never be able to look Wonder Woman in the eye ever again.

 

Not that he really looked her in the eye now, he mainly just focused very hard on her collarbone. Because it would be rude to stare at her..." _W_ ," but raising his eyes any higher than collarbone height was just asking far too much of him.

 

Apparently Booster was not a great communicator because he only scrunched his face in confusion. At least Ted was pretty sure that was what he was doing. There was a huge expanse of Wonder Woman costume and naked skin in front of him, so he wasn't really looking at Booster's face. But he'd heard that tone of voice before and knew the face that went with it, so it was an educated guess.

 

What Booster was actually _saying_ was a bit beyond him, though.

 

Then Booster's hand was on his shoulder and Ted took that as an invitation to lean forward and bury his face in "W". "Mmph," he told Booster.

 

Booster was smarter than the average person wearing a tight, half-naked Wonder Woman costume because he seemed to get it then. Which was good because Ted was ready to draw a map to the nearest bed. Or closet. A closet was closer. Table, maybe. There was a nice big table right in the room, actually, and it would be just perfect for leaning Booster's naked Wonder Woman costume over and—

 

"I think Beetle and I need to...um...tALK!" Booster said, squeaking a little as Ted's hands adhered themselves to Booster's barely-clad backside.

 

"Sex now, talk later," Ted said, only it may have come out more as "Guh," because when he squeezed the Wonder Woman costume jerked closer and he could feel skin and not much cloth under his hands.

 

But what he said didn't really matter, because he was being pulled to his feet and encouraged to move, which got him further from the sex table but also closer to a door, which was perfect for pinning naked skin and Wonder Woman costumes to and tasting some of that naked skin, even if Booster seemed to want to go _through_ the door in his tight little Wonder Woman costume. Oh right, there was a closet. Booster was officially forgiven, because he didn't put up a fight when Ted pushed and pulled him into the closet, and also for wearing the Wonder Woman costume, and for shaving which was just _really_ cool and very smooth and felt great under his hands when Ted dropped to his knees to find out just how _much_ Booster had shaved.

 

He would ask Booster about the funny story later.


End file.
